Dance By the Secret Waterfall
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: A cute little fic that I made quite a few years ago.


Disclaimer: Me? Own Princess Tu Tu? No way! Well...in my dreams maybe but other than that...nope! Hehe.

The Dance By the Secret Waterfall

The waterfall was always her favorite spot because it was the secret spot she went to when she wanted to transform from a duck to a human or from a human to a duck (though all she really needed to do was quack to turn back into a duck) just then though she wasn't transforming into anything. She was just sitting on the edge of the waterfall with her feet dangling in the water staring at her reflection in the rippling waves. What she saw was a young girl with big blue eyes and a long red braid dangling across her shoulders, the tip of which was floating in the water.

The girl mused on how strange it was that even when she was a girl she looked like a duck 'I guess it's just a weird coincidence' she thought dryly undoing the braid and letting her long hair fall loosely down her back. She ran her fingers through the silky red hair lazily, closing her eyes and reflecting on the time when Mytho had asked her to dance in Rue's place at the ballet school. She remembered being very surprised at first when he knocked the broom from her hands and swept her off her feet asking her to dance. She reminisced as she recalled the feeling of soaring across the room in his arms and then him lifting her in the air by her waist and staring at her with those big soulful golden eyes... ''Oh get a GRIP on yourself already!'' she scolded herself ,mentally shaking away the memory and standing up ''Well I better get back home'' she said walking away in the direction of her house, but stopping when she saw someone sitting alone on a stone bench and reading a book.

''Oh my gosh it's Mytho!'' She said to herself mentally squealing in excitement. ''Should I go up to him and talk to him? But what would I say? What if I say something stupid and make a fool out of myself? What if...'' All this time she had been talking to herself she had been pacing wildly in front of the boy not noticing that she was causing a small scene. She finally reached a decision and turned toward the bench to find Mytho staring at her and looking confused about her earlier antics ''Uh hi Mytho'' Ahiru said smiling nervously ''Hello Ahiru'' Mytho said politely in his usual soft voice. Ahiru fidgeted nervously still not sure of what to say ''Umm...so uh...how are you doing?'' she asked mentally smacking herself for saying something that stupid but all Mytho said was ''Fine'' and went back to reading his book. Ahiru grew even more nervous and swallowed hard before sitting down next to him ''Is that book interesting?'' she asked 'Of course it is you idiot or else he wouldn't be reading it!' she said to herself angrily ''Not really'' Mytho answered surprising her greatly ''Well then why are you reading it?'' she asked ''I don't know'' he said closing the book and laying it gently down next to him ''Well if your not doing anything then would you like to dance with me?'' Ahiru asked praying that Rue wouldn't show up and spoil everything again ''Sure'' Mytho said softly standing up ''Great! But not here, let me take you somewhere better'' Ahiru said grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him with her to her secret spot.

When they got there Mytho's eyes widened in surprise ''It's nice isn't it?'' Ahiru said smugly Mytho nodded and said yes. Ahiru beamed glad to hear a straight-forward answer from him for once ''Well then let's dance!'' she exclaimed happily ''Okay'' Mytho replied gripping her gently around the waist and waltzing gracefully around the place with the not-so-graceful-Ahiru trying her best to imitate his flawless moves 'And yet...he doesn't really seem to mind that I'm not a very good dancer. He just wants someone to dance with. I bet he was feeling lonely like before at the ballet school. I'm really glad I could cheer him up...' Ahiru thought with a smile as Mytho spun her around gracefully 'As a matter of fact at times like this I can almost pretend that Rue doesn't exist and that me and Mytho are the only ones in the world...' and the two of them continued dancing happily in Ahiru's secret spot by the waterfall.

Fin.


End file.
